


Che.R.Ry

by czoedy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, 遊戯王, 遊戯王ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czoedy/pseuds/czoedy
Summary: 響應肖戰粉絲舉報AO3事件，深感我圈也必須擁有站街文學，女裝站街遊矢x學生零児，文筆稀爛，亂七八糟的一發完PWP。
Relationships: Akaba Reiji/Sakaki Yuya, Sakaki Yuya/Akaba Reiji, 遊赤
Kudos: 1





	Che.R.Ry

榊遊矢，14歲的普通男子初中二年生。明明在放學後應該一如既往地和柊柚子一起回到決鬥塾練習決鬥，為什麼現在卻借了柊柚子的女子初中生校服站在舞網市的市中心街道上試圖招攬客戶，還要避免不被熟人發現——至於為什麼，這一切，還要從那天說起。

“遊矢——”

“怎麼了？”

“這個，網上有消息說LEO集團舉辦的決鬥大賽，就在下個月，一起參加吧！”

“沒問題！不過要組一套更好的卡組的話預算有點緊張啊——這樣的話放學就要去打兼職了。”遊矢漫不經心地收拾著桌上的便當盒，靠在椅子上思考去哪打兼職比較好一點。

上次是在玩具店前扮演小丑招攬生意，那次做得心應手效果又好，再上次是在電器街發傳單，之前也有在商店做過收銀之類的。可這次跟以往不一樣，既然即將面臨比賽的話那麼大量的決鬥練習和調整卡組就是必不可少的，一時他還真不知道在哪能找到工作時間靈活時薪又高的工作。

柚子在旁邊隨便拉了張凳子坐在遊矢的對面，故作神秘的低聲說道，“說起來我聽其他班的女同學說有一個方法來錢會比較快一點，但不知道可不可行耶。要不你也試試？”

“什麼方法啊？”

“站街啦，站街。靠這個輕輕鬆鬆賺到錢買了最新款的iPhone哦。”柚子笑著比了個“Money”的手勢。

“拜託，我怎麼可能去站街啦！”聽到柚子給出答案的遊矢十分失望的歎了口氣，“再說了我又不是女孩子，總不可能穿妳的衣服去吧。”

“沒關係啦，如果你想去的話我可以借衣服給你。俗話說得好，萬事開頭難，先試試再說嘛，衹要賺一筆就有幾萬円了哦，多釣幾次的話足夠未來幾個月開盒了。”

“但是這種遇到熟人的話會死得很慘吧……”遊矢捂住臉，不由得想象了一下被發現的話自己從此社會性死亡的慘狀。

“之前你在學園祭上不是也女裝過，超可愛的哪裡會認得出來你是男孩子啦！試一下嘛。就一下。”

“…好吧，那我試試。說不定真的能行呢。”

於是現在。這已經是遊矢第三次站街了。前兩次都很順利地釣到了剛下班在回家路上的一般會社員，而且多虧了柚子的打扮，站在市中心步行街邊總是不斷地有路過的男人向他搭訕，衹要找看起來比較有錢的，大家談好價格，一起愉快地聊聊天吃個飯到處逛街拿到錢就能順利回家了。輕鬆又簡單，比任何工作來錢都要容易得多。

遊矢漫無目的的在路口四處張望著尋找目標，儘管之前還會因為穿著女裝打扮成女孩子而感到害羞，但在習慣之後好像也沒什麼大不了的，把這當成一種決鬥修行也未嘗不可。一切都是為了下個月即將舉辦的決鬥大賽，衹要賺夠錢開卡盒就金盆洗手再也不幹了，雖說來錢既然這麼快的話他自己也很難講會不會再這麼幹了。他出神地凝視著對街的人行道指示燈，在剎那間綠色切換到灼眼的赤紅色時，他被一個比他高了近30多公分，穿著連帽衫且戴著眼鏡的少年搭話了。

“不好意思，我好像在哪裡見到過你。請問這是我們第一次見面嗎？”少年瞇著眼，帶著一副模棱兩可的表情觀察著遊矢。

如果是普通的上班族，那麼遊矢則會將這段搭訕評論為十分無聊並且千篇一律的萬用搭訕開頭。可鑒於對方的年齡看上去也就比遊矢大一兩歲而已，那麼很有可能他並不是搭訕，而是真的認出了他或者即將認出他是誰。

遊矢瞪大了眼睛，他搖了搖頭否認道：“對不起，我想我們應該沒有見過。”

“是嗎？我總覺得——你看上去很眼熟，但我不記得了。你叫什麼名字？”對方反問道。

“遊矢。榊遊矢。”遊矢低著頭，好讓頭髮稍微遮擋一下自己的臉，內心迫切地期望著對方不要對這個名字產生任何的反應，衹要對方不知道，那麼就萬事大吉，他也不會因此社會性死亡了。

“可能是我真的記錯了。”他顯得有些抱歉，“作為賠禮，我能請你喝一杯嗎？”

“我確實很有興趣但是請我出去是要錢的哦。”遊矢低聲暗示對方自己並不是路過的普通女子初中生。

“我明白了。三個小時十萬怎樣？”少年立即意會，還沒等遊矢反應過來便從錢包裡掏出十張紙幣遞給遊矢。

遊矢愣了一下，這還是他第一次遇到出手如此闊綽的人，即使是之前遇到的上班族也不會如此大方，一口氣就付了比平時價格兩倍還要多的錢。況且對方跟自己的年齡也相差無幾，一時令他有些困惑對方究竟是什麼來頭。

“OK。”遊矢點了點頭接過紙幣，而這時他才放鬆下來仔細觀察對方。來路不明的少年站在他面前，比他高了整整一個頭還要多，簡直就像模特一樣，不，倒不如說根本就是隨便哪本時尚雜誌封面上的明星站在他面前一般。對方長得眉清目秀且皮膚白皙，紫羅蘭色的眸子透過鏡片凝視著自己，這不由得讓遊矢多少有點緊張，在此之前他還從來沒有遇到過長得如此帥氣的男性。況且接下來該做的事情就是與對方約會，這更加增加了遊矢的心理壓力。

鑒於對方看上去像個高中生，可他不是很確定，因為對方並沒有穿著男子高中生的校服。遊矢跟隨在少年身旁開口問道：“怎麼稱呼？”

“赤馬零児。叫我零児就好。”

“你是附近學校的學生嗎？因為我感覺你也就比我大一點。”

“我在國外讀應用物理的博士。順帶一提我16歲。”

“欸——僅僅比我大兩歲就已經是博士了，那不是超厲害的！”

“也沒有吧。能夠在這個年齡達到這種級別的學生在我們那邊比比皆是，並不是什麼很厲害的事情。在這家店可以嗎？”

零児指著前方的一家看上去開了很久的咖啡廳。這家咖啡廳位於步行街的路口，對面則坐落著巨型商場。未經雕琢的木頭標牌上刻著店名，門口立了塊牌子寫著今日特色菜單以及樂隊駐唱的介紹與時間。遊矢以前在這附近經常路過這家店，不過並沒有光顧過，也許選擇這家是個不錯的選擇。

“沒問題。”

零児推開厚重的玻璃門走了進去，遊矢緊跟在他的後面。一進門工業化的裝修便深深地吸引了遊矢的目光，這種野性的風格與隨處可見的紅磚墻也彰顯出了它們獨特的魅力，深灰色的地板、天花板外露的管線與實木的桌凳也形成了一種奇妙的顏色對比。木質的吧檯上放置著各種各樣的餐具與金屬質的咖啡機，站在吧檯內看起來年齡近40多歲的中年男子正隨意地與顧客進行交談著，但在看見零児推開門走進來後，老闆十分熟練地招呼了一聲：“零児，好久不見了！”

“好久不見，”零児隨意地回答，“最近如何？”

“哎呀，還是老樣子——說起來這位美麗的小姐是？”尼可·微笑咧開嘴笑得十分開心，他扶了扶鏡框，彎下腰盯著遊矢問道。

“最近剛交的男朋友。”零児沒有過多的說明，簡短地給出了答復。

尼可·微笑立即指出了零児話裡不對的地方，“哈哈哈哈哈，零児你也真是幽默，明明這麼可愛的小姑娘怎麼會是男朋友呢！應該是女朋友才對吧！”

“差不多吧，就是這樣。這位是之前我在決鬥協會認識的前輩尼可·微笑。”零児扭過頭向遊矢介紹對方，然後拿起吧檯上隨便放置著的菜單低頭翻看著。

聽到零児把自己稱呼為男朋友，遊矢吃了一驚，但還是乖乖向對方打了招呼，“初次見面。我是榊遊矢。”

“哎——榊…和那位一個姓氏啊，難道是巧合？”尼可·微笑露出詫異的神情，重新打量了一遍遊矢，“但他家的好像是個兒子，不會吧…”他皺了皺眉，看向零児。

“麻煩來一杯美式咖啡和菠蘿三文魚三明治，遊矢你要什麼？”零児無視了尼可·微笑的疑問，自顧自地翻看完菜單點完後遞給了遊矢。

“啊……”遊矢猶豫了一下接過菜單，雖然看上去他衹是個局外人，實際上他現在已經渾身冷汗了，他萬萬沒想到認識父親的人會有這麼多。衹要被其中一個認出來了的話他可無法自圓其說了。他在內心裡默默祈禱著尼可·微笑不要認出他來，在看到對方帶著疑惑的表情背過身去準備咖啡時，他稍微冷靜了一下，儘管很想吃點麵包或者冰淇淋什麼的，但想了想還是吃蔬菜沙拉會比較好一點，“…麻煩來一杯焦糖瑪奇朵以及藜麥雞胸肉沙拉。”

“記在賬上？”

“記在賬上。”

“好嘞。稍等片刻。”

零児帶著遊矢找到距離吧檯稍遠一些且附近沒什麼人的位置坐了下來，“這麼說有點突然，但是我認識令尊，榊遊勝。而且這確實不是我們第一次見面了，我想我們之前在我父親舉辦的聚會上有見過。”零児以一種附近的人聽不到的聲音輕聲陳述著這一事實。他觀察著遊矢的表情，期待著遊矢給予他其他的反應。

“……”

遊矢一時語塞。他的心臟嚇得幾乎要衝破胸口跳出來，他最害怕的事情終於出現了。如果零児把這件事告訴父親，那麼一切就完了。不僅如此，他還要面臨同學的嘲笑與指責，那將會徹底毀了他。他所能做的就是盡一切封住零児的嘴，讓他裝作什麼都沒有發生，可遊矢不知道零児會不會樂意幫他瞞住這一切。

“那我就直接問了，你為什麼要打扮成女孩子的樣子站街？”

“我……”遊矢漲紅了臉，他在腦子裡搜索著能夠算得上是理由的解釋用於搪塞零児以便讓他相信這些是合理的，“……我缺錢組卡組。”

“真的？”零児半信半疑地看著他，“是為了準備下個月的比賽嗎？”接著從桌上拿起剛才點單的票據遞給服務員。

“——您點的美式咖啡、焦糖瑪奇朵、菠蘿三文魚三明治和藜麥雞胸肉沙拉，以及附贈兩份焦糖布丁好了。”服務員端著兩個托盤將其放置在桌面上，接過票據仔細核對了一遍。

“謝謝。”零児端起杯子，任由杯中的咖啡升騰起的熱氣使眼鏡也沾染上一層霧氣，他微微低下頭啜飲了一口，等待著遊矢的回答。

“……是的，”遊矢仿佛自己犯了無法彌補的錯誤一樣，撇過頭躲閃著零児的目光，他手握銀質的叉子有意無意地戳弄著餐盤中的聖女果，“…我想我需要優化一下我現有的卡組，以便在下個月的比賽中能更好的獲得靠前的名次。”

“這不是你第一次做這種事了吧？我指，站街。”零児言簡意賅地指出了問題。

“……你想要怎樣。告訴我父母嗎。”遊矢下意識地握緊拳頭，如果對面坐著的這傢伙要告狀的話他可指不准會不會站起來一拳揍零児臉上，況且他站街也和零児也沒有任何關係。與其繼續浪費時間在這兒跟他扯皮不如趕緊找個理由溜走算了。

“我對那些沒有興趣。”

“僅僅是好奇？”遊矢反問道。

“之前在聚會上見到你的時候我就注意到你了，衹是沒想到會在這種地方遇到你。”零児拿起菠蘿三文魚三明治咬了一口，在品嘗到菠蘿的酸味與三文魚肉醬拼撞在一起的味道後露出有些驚訝的表情，在咀嚼完吞嚥下後很快又咬了一口。

“所以？”

“和我做吧。”零児的語氣聽起來仿佛在說一件司空見慣的事情一樣，可這四個字帶來的衝擊力著實嚇了遊矢一跳。

“噗…咳、”遊矢聽到後嚇得差點把咖啡噴出來，在咳了幾聲之後好不容易才恢復過來，“你在說什麼啊我可是男的？？？”

“啊，”零児反應過來，“如果是因為錢給的不夠的話我可以再加。”

“等下等下，不是那種問題吧——”

“那是哪種問題？”

“我，是男的。你，也是男的。兩個男的要怎麼做，這很奇怪吧！難不成你這傢伙是同性戀嗎！”遊矢猛地一拍桌子，驚得前面的顧客紛紛回頭看向這邊。遊矢很快意識到自己反應過度了，很不好意思地合起掌向前面圍觀的其他顧客道歉。

“嗯…可我對身邊的男性和女性都沒有太大興趣，唯獨對你很感興趣。”零児沉思了一下，很快承認了自己是同性戀的事實，“要這麼說的話也沒錯，喜歡你的我確實就是同性戀了。所以你意下如何？”

聽到零児光明正大地這麼快就承認喜歡自己的遊矢很不好意思地捂住了臉，在短暫地猶豫過後，“再加十萬。我要在上面。”

“好。”

在品嘗完美味的晚餐之後，路過一家女裝店時零児擅自給遊矢買了一套深黑色的高腰吊帶A字裙和高跟鞋讓遊矢穿上。儘管遊矢在此之前極力拒絕了零児給他買衣服可還是拜倒在零児期待的神情下最終半是不滿半是妥協地穿上了裙子。不過由於遊矢在此之前並沒有穿過高跟鞋，全程都衹得踉踉蹌蹌地邊扶著零児邊走，好在酒店並不遠，僅僅跟隨著零児走了幾分鐘便到達了目的地。

“誒——我以前來過這裡嘛。”遊矢好不容易站穩了，拉著零児的手臂站在電梯內等待著升上最高層，“我想起來了，我們確實在4年前的聚會上見過——衹是當時你還很小，我無法把你跟現在的樣子聯繫起來才沒認出你是誰。”

“可我一眼就認出你了，即使是在男扮女裝的情況下。”

“是是。謝謝你這麼喜歡我。”遊矢敷衍道。

伴隨著“叮”的一聲，電梯門應聲而開，零児扶著遊矢走到距離電梯門不遠的房間，將卡片插入插槽快速地刷了一下，推開門和遊矢一起進入了房間。儘管站在外面感受不到房間有多大，可實際進來之後就連遊矢也不由得在內心感歎了一下。首先映入眼簾的就是南北通透的客廳，佈置好的窗簾半遮半掩著背後的落地窗，從這裡可以一覽無遺舞網市的夜景，大廳內則擺放著純白色的布藝沙發與木頭質地的茶几，茶几上隨意地放置了一些準備好了的水果。

緊接著連著客廳的就是主臥，黑色的大理石猶如毫無波瀾的水面一般平靜，天花板上華麗的大型水晶吊燈散發出淺黃色的暖光，位於吊燈下正下方的一張雙人床上鋪放著一床輕柔的蠶絲被，兩邊則擺放著方形的純白色床頭櫃，原本應當放置在床頭櫃上的檯燈換成了由白線牽制著的金屬製小型吊燈，在暖光的照射下櫃子的顏色也跟著變得泛黃，給人帶來一種謎一樣的安心感。床下放置著的淺灰色地毯更是在純白色的被子的襯托下感覺一切十分簡潔又都恰到好處。

遊矢將脫下的高跟鞋隨手扔在一旁，作勢要連著裙子一起脫下。但以防萬一他還是先問了一句，“在開始之前要洗個澡嗎？”

“不用了。就這樣吧。你太晚回去的話會被問的。”

遊矢接近零児，站在面前三十多釐米的身高差確實給人一種壓迫感，就算身高差這麼多但這又有什麼關係呢。遊矢引導著他把外衣與T恤脫下後扔在地上，將零児順勢推倒在床上。儘管他從來沒有做過這種事情，腦子裡也一片空白完全不知道接下來該怎麼做，可他還是有種直覺一切就應該是這麼展開的。

現在他與零児的距離近在咫尺，甚至能感受到零児呼出的氣息溫柔地噴在他的臉上，不經惹得遊矢有些害羞起來甚至情不自禁地開始微笑，可他還是想要進一步地接觸、了解零児，於是他便這麼照做了。遊矢將臉貼近零児，直到他們的嘴唇碰在一起。一開始僅僅衹是觸碰在一起罷了，接著卻好像失去了控制一般，被零児引導著將舌頭滑入零児的口腔，兩人的舌頭與氣息都互相交纏在一起無法分開，直到零児發出一聲快要呼吸困難的氣音，遊矢才反應過來短暫地放開了零児。

“你吻技真差。”遊矢抿了抿嘴，在腦內快速地回想了一下剛才他們做的事情之後評論道。

“這句話原封不動奉還給你。”零児毫不留情地吐槽了回去。

“你在此之前就從來沒有和別人接過吻嗎？”

“我說過了。我對其他人沒有興趣。”

“哇。我是指——哇哦。你竟然從來沒有和別人談過戀愛。我以為像你這樣的類型應該會很受女孩子歡迎，有無數迷妹天天追在你後面要向你告白的。”遊矢坐起身來，將零児的外褲的拉鏈解開。

“…我拒絕了她們每一個。”零児配合遊矢的動作主動抬起腿以便把褲子脫下。

遊矢思考了片刻，“就因為我？”

“因為你。”零児轉過身爬到床頭櫃附近翻找著有沒有可以一次性使用的潤滑液。

“我怎麼從來不知道有個傢伙這麼喜歡我。你連我的Instagram都沒關注！”

“我沒有關注但我有在看。所以我才知道你那個時間會在那種地方。”零児將潤滑液遞給遊矢。

“好。我敗給你了。有沒有安全套？”

“有，但我不想用。”

遊矢過了好一會兒才意識到零児剛才說了些什麼，“啊？這才第一次你就想被我中出嗎！”

“可以的話我還挺想的。”零児的表情看上去毫無波瀾，似乎一切都很稀鬆平常一樣。

遊矢深呼吸了一口氣，忍耐住不要將面前這個想法毫無邏輯且十分電波的傢伙一拳揍倒在床上，在反復深呼吸了幾次之後好歹才冷靜了下來，畢竟對方也是“重要的客戶”，當下還是應該拿錢辦事乖乖按照他的要求來做就好。雖說第一次脫離處男就要中出對方，還是因為這種事情，想來多少還是讓人有些羞恥，不過既然對方如此要求的話自己也沒法說什麼了。

他看了一下手中的瓶子背後的說明後將潤滑液的蓋子轉開，擠了一些潤滑液在手指上，“然後呢？要怎麼做？”

“將潤滑液塗抹在穴口，然後手指插入進去擴張。”

遊矢停頓了一下，前一步還很容易，後一步擴張要怎麼做他完全不清楚，但是這種事情還要問零児的話未免太羞恥了，事到如今也衹好硬著頭皮上了。他嚥了一口唾沫，引導著零児將大腿分開，把潤滑液均勻的塗抹在穴口附近，粘稠的液體順著縫隙滑落在床單上，帶來一種謎一樣的官能感。遊矢滿臉通紅卻還是得硬著頭皮繼續做下去，他再次拿起瓶子擠了一些沾在手上，嘗試著先插入一根手指，在憑藉著潤滑十分順利地滑入到底後再接著插入第二根。

聽上去很難可實際做起來還是挺容易的——將手指插入後衹需要擠壓內壁把手指往外擴，讓穴口慢慢適應擴張即可，直到插入第三根。他後知後覺地抬起頭查看了下零児的情況，豈料零児用一隻手遮擋住了臉部完全看不清現在臉上是什麼表情，“零児？你還好嗎？”

“……嗯、嗚、”

零児的身體微微顫抖著，在遊矢擴張的過程中不自覺地蹭到體內的敏感點時發出一聲短促的氣音。這惹得遊矢的臉更紅了，在聽到零児被插入擴張而發出被情慾所操控的聲音時更是差點要硬起來。他愣了一下，在意識到對方大概也是頭一次做這種事情後十分懊惱地搖了搖頭，試圖將腦內的那些雜念清除出去，可在看著零児被自己推倒在床上做這種事情還是使他產生了一種不真實的想法。他可從來沒想到自己有一天竟然會和這個名叫赤馬零児的少年發生關係——倒不如說他沒這個意思，衹是零児單方面的對自己感興趣而已。

在擴張到足以可以插入的狀態後遊矢抽出手指，心情複雜地看著自己確實受到眼前官能的畫面以及零児發出的聲音的影響而勃起了。感覺就像自己身處在什麼小黃片裡一樣，雖說現在這個情況這麼形容好像確實沒什麼錯。他將裙子稍稍掀開一些以便手指能夠觸碰到已經處於半勃狀態的性器，上下套弄著將潤滑液塗抹在上面以便插入。

“那，我要插進去了哦。”

“……”

遊矢抬起頭看了零児一眼，在零児謎一樣期待的眼神中扶著肉棒緩緩插入，直到還剩下一節沒法進入時才稍微停了下來。看到如此順利地進入零児的身體，他不由得鬆了口氣，內裡也十分柔軟仿佛被包裹住一樣溫暖又潮濕，讓人情不自禁地想要深入地進到更裡面。他微微挺胯，趁著零児尚在喘息之間且毫無防備，猛地一用力使後半部分全部插入到底部，嚇得零児衹來得及發出一聲聽起來略有些痛苦的悲鳴，衹得渾身戰慄著接受這些。

“嗚…、”

零児被痛感刺激地縮緊括約肌，同樣被零児緊緊夾住的遊矢一時有些混亂到底是先動還是先道歉，在左思右想了半天還是決定先道歉比較好，“……零児對不起？”他小聲問道，俯下身親了親零児的額頭，試圖安慰一下他讓疼痛盡快過去。

“…沒關係……還沒習慣所以、有點困難……”零児垂下眼簾，大口大口地汲取著空氣，由於疼痛而產生的生理淚水濡濕了他的眼眶，他似乎有些怕遊矢看到他哭出來了，急忙用手捂住臉，可還是被遊矢發現了。

“……害你哭了真的很對不起。我會盡量溫柔一點的……”

話是這麼說實際上遊矢已經很難再控制下去了。他挺起腰緩緩抽出一部分後又再次堅定地插入進去，反復了幾次在感受到內裡變得更加容易進入後速度逐漸加快了一點，雖然知道零児可能會承受不了可他還是忍不住想要這樣對他做，想要更多地欺負零児讓他露出更加可愛的表情，儘管衹是第一次和零児這樣做可是理智已經完全飛走到另一個世界了。快感逐漸通過大腦神經末梢傳遞到身體的各處，即使才剛開始就已經讓遊矢產生了不想要停下來的想法。

“嗯、…啊、”

零児的大腿不自覺地環上遊矢的腰，在遊矢又一次插入到深處擦過敏感點時發出聲音比平常要高一些的呻吟聲。他完全放棄了在遊矢面前隱藏自我，而是順其自然地展露出自己的本性，即使衹有這一次也好也足夠讓他滿足了。不過人終究是貪婪的，衹要和遊矢做過一次之後就會想要更多，他緊緊地抱住遊矢祈求他更多地進入自己的身體，將自己的一切都交給遊矢。

“遊矢……呼嗯…、啊、”

零児歎息著，用粘稠得發甜的聲音呼喚著遊矢的名字，以渴望的神情注視著遊矢，仿佛此時此刻他的眼中衹有遊矢一個人。遊矢停頓了一下，忽然在零児眼中的倒影裡看見了對立面的自己，很不好意思地咳了一下以掩飾自己的羞恥，為了避免看著零児的表情搞得自己更加不好意思衹得把零児翻了個身讓他側著背對著自己。

他倒在床上，用雙手緊緊環繞住零児的腰，把頭埋入零児的背中深呼吸了一口，好聞的薄荷味混合著淡淡的檸檬味立即充滿了他的鼻腔，緊接著他忍不住貼上去親吻了一下，隨後很快便發展到帶著情色意味的啃咬，仿佛動物那樣叼住零児的後頸，同時雙手不安分地在零児身上摸來摸去，直到在零児發出抗議的聲音後才有所收斂。

“…零児……”

“哈……、嗯、”

交合所產生的水聲爭先恐後地傳入零児的耳朵，好幾次差點使他分神，直到被遊矢提醒專心一點才回過神來。他扭過頭尋找著遊矢所在的位置，迫切地想要被遊矢更多地進入，在遊矢不斷地親吻、啃咬後頸的皮膚時他的臉頰與雙耳簡直紅得快要爆炸掉，可他不得不承認自己非常受用這個，被這樣做的感覺簡直難以用語言形容的好。

兩人之間的距離變得無限接近於零，仿佛他們之間的關係也變得更近了一步，僅限一晚的像戀人那樣無防備地把自己完全交給對方。零児的身體小頻率地痙攣著，當遊矢又一次進入時毫無征兆地射了出來。他大口喘息著，轉過頭與遊矢接吻以堵住即將發出的呻吟聲。理智告訴他應當讓遊矢稍微停下來，在不應期被插入的感覺十分奇怪，可他依然縱容了遊矢繼續做下去。遊矢眨了眨眼睛，心領神會了零児的意思，用手抬起零児的一隻腿變換著角度再次插入了進去，在零児被快感逼得不由自主地夾緊括約肌反復抽插了幾個來回後射在了零児的體內。他歎息著主動抱住零児的身體，短暫地沉溺於剛才高潮所帶來的快感。

“可以了？”遊矢的聲音帶著一絲慵懶，他輕笑著問。

“老實說還想再來一次。但你差不多該回家了。”零児翻了個身好讓自己與遊矢面對面，用右手捏了一下遊矢的臉，示意他趕緊起床洗澡。

“誒……零児你對我這麼慾求不滿的嗎。”

“要不要和我做炮友。”

“不要。我不喜歡炮友這種關係。”

“那和我交往吧。”

“好。”


End file.
